


Who's Going to Clean the Floor, it’s Carpet?

by Nanaintheclouds



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaintheclouds/pseuds/Nanaintheclouds
Summary: Perhaps I'll write a better summary later, but essentially this is 2000+ words of smut.Other titles were:I Tried to Write Bottom Byleth But He Said NoI Tried to Write Bottom Seteth But He Also Said No





	Who's Going to Clean the Floor, it’s Carpet?

Byleth took a moment to look up and down the hallway. He’d already stopped to check in on the other offices, and he watched Hanneman’s robes disappear around the corner. He’d informed Hanneman of some questions Lindhardt had asked about Crests so Hanneman was bound to be gone for a while as Byleth hadn’t offered Lindhardt’s whereabouts. He wondered how long it would be before Hannerman found the sleepy student curled up in the back corner of the greenhouse. 

Once Hanneman was gone, the hallway was empty and Byleth took the last few steps towards his destination. 

Seteth looked up from his desk as soon as he heard Byleth’s footsteps and he offered Byleth a small smile.

‘I thought I heard you running about as usual,’ Seteth said with a slight chuckle. ‘Can I assist you in any way?’

Byleth kept his eyes locked with Seteth’s as he slowly reached out to the door on his left and swung it shut behind him. 

‘Professor…,’ Seteth said, his voice trailing off cautiously. 

‘It’s my day off but we haven’t had any time together yet,’ Byleth said with a nonchalant shrug as he stepped away from the door.

‘Yes, well, while it is your day off it is not mine,’ Seteth replied with a sigh. 

As Byleth approached the older man’s desk he noticed the two piles of paper. He hoped the significantly larger pile was the one that Seteth was done with, but even if it wasn’t he was already set on executing his plan.

‘The day’s almost over,’ Byleth said as he stopped beside Seteth’s chair. ‘You should call it a day.’

Seteth raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s barely 4 o’clock, professor.’

Byleth leaned forward, looming over the green-haired instructor. He placed a finger under Seteth’s chin, using it to force the man to lift it so he could bring their lips together.

Their first kiss had been simple and sweet. Nothing more than a press of their lips together, but the emotion behind it had been anything but simple. Now, though, there was nothing sweet about the way Byleth traced his tongue over Seteth’s bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth until man beneath him let out a groan. 

In a flurry of movement, Byleth pushed Seteth’s chair back slightly so that he could settle himself in front of the older instructor and climb onto his lap before attacking his mouth again. After that, their kiss was a flurry of tongues sliding against each other while Seteth clung to Byleth’s waist.

As they kissed, Byleth’s right hand trailed over Seteth’s chest and further down until he had a hand cupped around Seteth’s cock. It was covered by two layers of clothing, but the hardness was unmistakable. He squeezed gently and was rewarded with Seteth bucking his hips slightly and letting out a sound that was more of a whine than a groan.

Byleth pulled back with a smirk on his lips as soon as he heard the desperate sound, and Seteth narrowed his eyes at the smugness radiating from the younger professor. Seteth surged forward to capture Byleth’s lips again, but Byleth used his free hand on Seteth’s chest to shove him back against the chair.

Seteth huffed in frustration and stared into Byleth’s eyes, his emerald gaze heavy-lidded and hot. Byleth let the Seteth catch his breath for a moment, content with just drinking in the sight of the normally composed man looking so debauched. Even without a hand on Seteth’s erection, Byleth would have been able to see the evidence of how turned on Seteth was just from the desperate arousal in his eyes. 

‘You’ve successfully disrupted my work ethic, as I imagine was your plan,’ Seteth said, his words haughty but his voice hoarse. ‘So I do hope you aren’t intending to leave it at this.’

Byleth laughed quietly and pressed a chaste kiss to the underside of Seteth’s jaw before sliding backwards and down to the floor so he knelt under the desk and between Seteth’s legs. He thought about undressing the older man properly, but his patience was already at its limit. With that thought in mind, he shoved Seteth’s robes up and made quick work of the trousers underneath.

Seteth had a good-sized cock, with the slightest curve to the left. He pressed his face to the base of Seteth’s cock, breathing him in, and he looked up to see Seteth looking down at him, his pupils impossibly large. Byleth looked back down and collected saliva in his mouth to drizzle in thick globs onto the head of Seteth’s dick to get it thoroughly wet before sucking it into his mouth.

‘Ah,’ Seteth grunted. He threaded his fingers through Byleth’s hair. ‘Oh, I always forget how good you are at this.’

Byleth hummed in amusement. He braced a hand against Seteth’s leg and went to town, suckling hungrily. Seteth encouraged him set a quick pace, guiding him with feather-light pressure on the back of his head.

Byleth felt a flood of satisfaction and pleasure as Seteth choked out a moan, clearly trying to stay quiet and not succeeding. Byleth’s own erection pressed against his trousers uncomfortably, but he stayed focused on his mission.

‘That’s it,’ Seteth said breathily.

Suddenly the sound of the door bursting open interrupted them.

‘Seteth!’ the familiar voice of Manuela cried. ‘Where’s that book I borrowed from you a few weeks back?’

Byleth barely managed to silence his cough in surprise and pulled off Seteth’s cock, looking up at the man’s face from beneath the desk. He couldn’t help being impressed as he saw Seteth’s neutral expression, nothing giving them away except for the slightest flush across his cheeks.

‘Manuela, I do wish you would knock,” Seteth sighed, and to Byleth’s complete surprise, Seteth used the hand in his hair to pull Byleth back onto his cock. After a moment of shock, Byleth went readily, pleasantly surprised at the unexpected show of dominance.

It was impossibly hard not to moan as Byleth relaxed his throat and let his eyes flutter shut as he sank all the way down until his lips were at the base. Seteth’s cock pushed him to his limits – his jaw ached, his lips stretched wide around the shaft. But despite the ache, Byleth’s own cock was harder than he’d ever been in his life. 

Somewhere in the back of his head he heard Seteth talk in a long-suffering tone to Manuela, but it seemed worlds away. Byleth’s focus was on torturing Seteth with pleasure, to make the man fall apart. A big part of him wanted to remind the older man the control Byleth still had over him, even if Byleth was the one on his knees.

Byleth pulled out every trick in the book, all while paying attention to every shift of Seteth’s hand in Byleth’s hair and each twitch of his thighs. He pulled off for just a moment to spit a mouthful of saliva and precome in his mouth onto the palm of his left hand and used it to get a firm grip around Seteth’s cock.

Seteth’s knee slammed into the bottom of the desk, shocking both Byleth and Manuela.

‘What was that for? Are you alright?’ Manuela asked, clearly confused.

Byleth pressed his face into Seteth’s thigh, smothering his quiet chuckles even as his hand pumped up and down Seteth’s length.

‘Fine,’ Seteth replied shortly.

Once Byleth was sure he could keep his laughter quiet, he looked up at Seteth. The man was obviously trying to brush past Manuela’s confusion and Byleth couldn’t hide his amusement as he stared up at the older man while licking a long stripe up his shaft.

Seteth’s lips moved in a way that suggested he was biting the inside of his cheek, and he glanced down at Byleth who simply quirked an eyebrow in response.

Seteth shifted in his seat and Byleth moved his body back slightly to allow the man to get comfortable, not realising what was happening until it was too late. Seteth’s foot gently pressed down on Byleth’s clothed cock, and just as a strangled sound left Byleth’s throat, Seteth coughed loudly to cover the sound. 

Byleth’s hips involuntarily thrust up against the friction and he clutched at Seteth’s leg with the hand that wasn’t still around Seteth’s cock. A small huff of laughter made Byleth open his eyes, though he didn’t remember closing them, and this time it was Seteth who had a smirk on his face. It was subtle, probably as to not confuse Manuela, but it was there.

Byleth huffed. Well, it was time to change tactics, then.

Byleth nudged Seteth’s foot away from his groin with determination and resettled in-between Seteth’s thighs. His own feet were starting to tingle uncomfortably but it was the last of his concerns. Instead, he stayed focused on Seteth’s face as he stretched his lips around the older man’s cock, but didn’t let himself go further than the head. 

Seteth’s hand twitched in Byleth’s hair, and soon he was pressing Byleth towards his crotch but Byleth didn’t move an inch. Instead, he offered nothing but the lightest press of his tongue. 

Seteth sighed loudly and looked across the table at Manuela.

‘I’m sorry Manuela, I’d normally rather enjoy this discussion but I’m afraid I’m feeling a little under the weather. Perhaps we can revisit this tomorrow?’ Seteth offered calmly.

‘Oh! Sure, did you want me to find someone to fetch Flayn for you? Or would you like to come to the infirmary and I can take a look at you?’ 

‘No, no,’ Seteth said, probably sounding calm to most but Byleth could hear the frantic undertone to his voice. ‘That won’t be necessary, I think some quiet time is all that I need.’

‘Well, if you change your mind just let me know. I’ll be at the dining hall.’

‘Thank you, Manuela.’

‘Oh it’s no problem at all, really. Well, rest up!’

Seteth gave her a simple nod and both he and Byleth waited with bated breath as Manuela’s footsteps, first muffled by the carpet under their feet, raised in volume as she reached the stone in the hallway, and then faded again as she closed the door behind her.

‘You menace,’ Seteth groaned as soon as Manuela’s footsteps were out of earshot and slouched over in his chair. 

If Byleth were able to smirk, he would have, but instead he settled on taking a deep breath in through his nose before sinking down to the base of Seteth’s cock again, this time with the freedom of letting out a guttural groan. 

Seteth’s hand in his hair tightened, and the sting of it made Byleth’s hips twitch. 

He backed off slightly so he could use his tongue more efficiently and re-secured a grip with his left hand around the remainder of Seteth’s length.

‘I wonder what your students would say if they saw you like this,’ Seteth said suddenly, in-between hitched breaths. ‘They’ll never know that their esteemed professor looks this good on his knees. That the very same mouth that shouts out orders to them in battle looks so perfect stretched around a cock.’

Shocked by the filth spewing from Seteth’s mouth, Byleth found his right hand diving into his own trousers before he could comprehend the desperate, muffled moan that left his own throat. He felt saliva slide down the side of his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the head of Seteth cock.

This time, when Seteth began pushing Byleth further down his length, Byleth let him, and soon the office was filled with the sound of their pleasure as Seteth fucked Byleth’s mouth while Byleth worked his own cock furiously. They had both been close to the edge for a while now, and Byleth had barely processed the thought that he wouldn’t last long when he noticed the signs that Seteth was in the same boat.

As soon as Seteth let out an almost worryingly loud moan and Byleth tasted saltiness spill onto the back of his tongue, Byleth felt himself topple over the edge after Seteth. He groaned, long and low, as he came into his hand. 

Seteth finally removed his hand from Byleth’s hair and Byleth pulled back and swallowed, a trickle of Seteth’s cum escaping down the side of his mouth.

‘I didn’t think you had it in you to talk dirty like that,’ Byleth said in a hoarse voice as he used a thumb to catch the trickle of cum, licking it clean afterwards. ‘You caught me by surprise.’

Seteth leant down and pressed a kiss to Byleth’s lips, softer and sweeter than the others they’d shared that day. ‘I suppose you bring out the worst in me.’

‘Or the best,’ Byleth countered with a smirk.

‘You really are a devious- Byleth what are you doing?!’

Byleth looked down at his right hand where he’d wiped it off without thinking...on Seteth’s purple carpet. An unmistakable white stain was now smeared across the dark purple.

‘Uh...I’ll buy you a rug?’ Byleth offered with a shrug that was more of a wince.

Seteth covered his face with his hands and let out a long-suffering groan. When he spoke, his words were distorted and muffled by his hands but Byleth was pretty sure he’d heard them correctly.

‘I’d kill you right now if it weren’t for that mouth.’

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to two of my friends who first put this scenario forward, then motivated me to continue writing it, and then convinced me to post this. Y'all are going to hell and I can't wait to see you there.


End file.
